The Seven Deadly Sins
by goldengirl3089
Summary: The seven deadly sins Harry Potter style. Who's been committing what? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Vainty

The Seven Deadly Sins

Chapter 1: Vanity

I have committed a sin, one of the seven deadly sins. I am vain. Vanity is not such a bad thing if you ask me. Anyway, look at me, I mean how am I not to admire myself if I look this good? I am intelligent, brave, strong, popular, a talented quidditch player and a sex god! If then vanity is a sin, I confess. It doesn't mean I shall change. I hadn't even thought about it until today. It's all that mudblood Grangers fault. Ok so I had been called vain before but I had always assumed that people where jealous of me, I still do actually. I'd never taken any notice of it really until today and now I can't stop thinking about it.

Ok so I was walking to brake with Blaise when I accidentally bumped into Granger.

"Oi! Watch it Granger!" I snarled.

"Move it Malfoy you conceited pig!" She snapped back. And she stormed off.

"I am not a conceited pig!" I shouted at her retreating back, "Who does she think she's talking too!" I growl to Blaise.

"Errrr….well she may be right. You can be a bit vain sometimes mate."

"I AM NOT VAIN! Anyway it's not a crime to look good."

"No, no, but it is one of the seven deadly sins" muttered Blaise.

And that got me thinking. And it's all I've thought about all day. I am Draco Malfoy and I have committed a sin. I am vain and proud of it.


	2. Chapter 2: Envy

**Chapter 2: Envy**

I have committed a sin, one of the seven deadly sins. I am envious. I am envious of what someone has something I want so bad it hurts. It wasn't until recently that I realised that I was envious and that it was a sin. It wasn't even until today that I had even thought about it in that way at all. I'm not going to blame anyone for making me think about it. However, Ginny was the one who mentioned it to me. And ever since then I haven't stopped thinking about it.

It was at breakfast. I was happily eating my jam on toast when Ron and Lavender sat down opposite me.

"Won Won, can you pass me the butter, please? Thank you Won Won you are soooooooooo sweet!" cooed Lavender. She the preceded to show her thanks by snoging Ron passionately in front of me. So I got up and left.

"Bye Harry, Ginny. See you later." I started to hurry off.

"Wait I'll come with you." Ginny called after me. We walked along in silence for a while.

"You shouldn't have to leave you know. I mean I know you like Ron but that doesn't mean you should have to miss out on your breakfast just because my brother is being a complete idiot." Said Ginny.

"I know but I just can't stand them sticking their tongues down each other throats in front of me like that; especially at breakfast. I hate it." I moaned.

"Look you know what you have to do then. Tell him how you feel. Then he's sure to dump that slut for you. You can't go on being jealous forever. After all envy is one of the seven deadly sins." replied Ginny.

And that got me thinking. She's right I am envious of them. I am Hermione Granger and I have committed a sin. I am envious of Ron and Lavender because I love Ron Weasley.


	3. Chapter 3: Lust

**Chapter 3: Lust**

I have committed a sin, one of the seven deadly sins. I lust. I lust after someone. I lust after her, I can't stop thinking about her day and night; I love her. I never thought that loving someone was a sin, but lust is. And these thoughts I have about her are very sinful! But I just can't stop them. They pounce upon me when I'm least expecting it; when I'm walking down the corridors to lessons, or down by the lake in summer, or lying in bed in that moment when your not quite asleep but not quite awake, or when I hear her laugh, or when I see her glare so intently that it sends shivers down my spine, or when I smell her sweet sent, so soft and sensual. Oh god she is all I want, all I need, every part of me wants her! But I can't that would be wrong, if I did I would be betraying a friends trust. I'm so glad he can't read my thoughts. This is defiantly not a schoolboy crush. I love her. It wasn't until today that I realised how much I lusted after her. To me it was just a very wrong and stupid thought that was sure to pass soon, I hoped. But then I talked to Hermione and she taught me about my problem with controlling my lust and love for this girl.

I was sitting down by the lake under our normal tree attempting to do my potions essay while secretly watching her when Hermione sat down next to me.

"Put that tongue back in your mouth, lusting over her will not get that essay done." tutted an amused Hermione.

"Wha..? I'm not lusting, I'm just thinking. Anyway who says I'm lusting over her? Also I would never do that to Ron, she's his little sister." I muttered back.

"Look you have been staring at her for the last 20 minuets; I'm surprised she hasn't noticed yet. Look its ok I know you fancy her, I've known for ages and before you ask Ron doesn't ok," She waved my shocked look away casually and carried on. "Anyway stop denying it. You love her and lusting over is not going to help you in anyway shape or form. Just tell her how you feel and I'm sure she feels the same. So stop lusting after her - after all lust is one of the seven deadly sins - and get on with that essay." She grinned at me cheekily.

And that got me thinking. Yes I do lust after her but I do also love her. I am Harry Potter and I have committed a sin. I lust after Ginny Weasley but I also love her which makes it all right.

_NB: heehee this was one of my favourites to write along with vanity. Ok I'm trying to think of who to do for greed and wrath so any suggestions I will welcome. Oh yeah and as everyone else seems to do a disclaimer I shall also but only once because I'm lazy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything J.K.Rowling does._

_Enjoy! xxx_


	4. Chapter 4: Gluttony

**Chapter 4: Gluttony**

I have committed a sin, one of the seven deadly sins. I have been gluttonous. I would never say I'm greedy in general. I don't spend loads of money on things that I don't need. I don't buy expensive clothes, cars (although why I would need one any way as they are very slow) and houses. Of course that's not just because I don't want to, because if I did have that kind of money then I would spend it on nice clothes and a really nice expensive broom. Ahhhh what I would do for the latest nimbus or firebolt! But I don't have the money to spend on those kinds of things. So that's why I think I'm not greedy. It wasn't until today that I could even but gluttonous. Ok well I have been told many times before but I didn't take any notice before.

I was sitting at the Griffindor table eating my lunch when Ginny and Hermione sat down opposite me.

"Ello Hermione, Ginny." I said grinning broadly before tucking into a large piece of chicken, "so wha oo guys uop too this aftanoom?"

"Pardon, I couldn't quite get that as you seem to have half a chicken in your mouth?!" said Hermione grimacing slightly as I swallowed the whole lot.

"I said what are you guys up to this afternoon" I repeated slowly and carefully while piling some chocolate cake onto my plate.

"Well I have to finish that essay Snape set us, then I wanted to read this book I just got about magical creature organisations and how to set them up" said Hermione as she started cutting up her food into bite size pieces.

"Ooh Hermione carnt oo ust tay a brayk for owunce" a bit of chocolate cake fell onto the table from my mouth.

"For gods sake can't you eat with your mouth closed and don't speak while eating! It's rude and disgusting! Gluttony is not an appealing trait in a person as it is one of the seven deadly sins. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to finish my essay. Goodbye." Hermione got up angrily and marched off out of the great hall. Ginny just sat there in silent giggles.

And that got me thinking. After all these years of Hermione telling me I'm a greedy pig she may actually be right. My name is Ron Weasley and I am gluttonous and I shall try and stop for Hermione.


End file.
